monsters don't like us
by Vengeance is justice
Summary: what will happen when hailey's life is put in danger and sam and dean lose sight of everything they loved.
1. Chapter 1

Monsters don't like us!

Chapter 1: vampires really suck!

(Hailey's point of view)

DEAN and Sam just stood there and watched me try to fix the impala. "you boys just going to stand there and stare or are you going to help me this is you're car Dean." "sorry Hailey but I don't know what to do about it I don't think it can even be fixed but we can try or at least you can try." Dean stated while looking a the forest beside us. "well Sam you going to try to help me or stand there with a stupid look on you're face." Sam took out his phone. "who the hell are you calling I need.." "shh.." he cut me off. "hey Bobby we need you're help the car stopped outside of Sweetwater, Wyoming." Sam then hung up and said. "he'll be here in an hour." " I could have done that!" I screamed pissed off. An hour later my uncle Bobby came and fixed it and we were back on the road in less than thirty minutes of him being there. We got to a motel six in rock springs and we then got one room with a king sized bed for me and Dean and another room with a queen sized bed for Sam. While Sam was looking up stuff Dean kept trying to get me into bed while I was trying to research. "come on Hailey just let Sam take care of that stuff lets have fun." "as much as I want to we have a job to do." we finally found the vampires hide out and were going in but we didn't know Sam happened to have cut his leg in that forest and we were in for a treat with a pack of vampires and an idiot who was bleeding. We walked in and automatically they all woke up the leader grabbed me he looked to be about in his early twenties but so was I, and he black hair and beautiful green eyes that for some odd reason could get me to do anything. "what's you're name?" he asked. "Hailey" I replied automatically. "great Hailey go to the back in that little room and I'll be right in there." as much as I didn't want to go in there I felt I had to, so I did. A few minutes later he came in. "what's you're name?" I asked. "Josh" he replied. "that's a beautiful name." I said looking him in the eyes. "you're beautiful" he said. I couldn't help but smile he was charming and adorable. that's when Dean came one I was his girl two he thought Josh might hurt me. He cut Josh's head off as walked into the leaving room of the barn there was blood everywhere and dead vampires all over. The job was done but I was kind of sad about Dean killing Josh. But I would never tell Dean that, it would probably kill him.


	2. Chapter 2

Monsters don't like us!

Chapter 2:warewolves have no idea exactly how hard it is to kill them.

(Hailey's point of view)

If it isn't vampires outside of sweetwater,wyming but warewolves in Sweetwater that's crazy what the hell is a pack of vampires and a pack of warewolves doing in the same town when they see each other they fight so what were they doing here? that's the million dollar question. I was taken out of my thoughts when Dean said "I can't believe it, warewolves and vampires in the same town that's just crazy." Dean said in amazement. "well if u wouldn't have killed Josh we would have known why." I stated. "what?" Dean said pissed off. "I'm just saying we could have used him for information." I said. "you just say that because you fell for him in that room!" Dean yelled. "are you jealous?" I yelled. "NO HAILEY I'M NOT JELOUS I JUST THINK YOU'RE STUPID FOR FALLING FOR SOME JACKASS VAMPIRE!" Dean yelled then slammed the door to the motel room behind him as he stormed off. Sam came in and sat next to me on the bed. "it's not you're fault and Dean will get over it just let him go blow off steam you and me need to figure out why vampires and warewolves were in one town together." Sam stated. "you're right Sam." I said kind of sad. Dean came back an hour later and Sam left so that me and Dean could talk. "I'm sorry" Dean said in an apologetic voice. "no I'm sorry I did fall for him and I shouldn't have." I said in an apologetic voice. Then we made out for a while and had sex. Then Sam came in. "I figured it out." Sam said. "how did you figure it out?" I asked. "well it wasn't easy but I found a werewolf while you to were going at it." Sam stated. "great so why are they here?" Dean asked. "well there here because apparently the leaders of both packs wanted to stop the fighting." Sam stated. "great so n0w that we took out one pack all we have to do is take out the other pack.' I said. "yup." Dean and Sam said in unison. We found them in a old mine field. The leader grabbed me when I dropped my gun. He took me back to his truck and told Sam and Dean if they wanted me they would have to come get me. He then knocked me out and took me to a hotel. I woke up with him standing by the window and me tied to thebed I hoped Sam and Dean would get there as soon as possible. He took a knife out and then..


	3. Chapter 3

Monsters don't like us!

Chapter 3:warewolves are like brain tumors they hurt like hell and then don't care.

(Hailey's point of view)

Dave(the werewolf) picked up the knife what was I to do being tied to the bed. "what are hunters here for?" he asked. "what are a pack of warewolves here for?" he then got on top of me and said "tell me or I'm going to do a little cutting." "cut all you want I can't tell you something till you can tell me something info for info asswipe." he then unbuttoned my top and started to cut my stomach. "ow!" I started screaming. "I need information sweet heart or this could get worse and I don't think Dean Winchester would like it if I raped his girl." he stated. "you wouldn't dare" I said trying to squirm out from underneath him. "want to bet" he said smirking. Just then Dean called m phone and Dave answered "hello?" "you son f a bitch I swear to god I'll kill u if u touch her!" "listen you killed my pack so its an eye for an eye her idiot I'm not going to kill you're girl though I'm going to turn her into werewolf." before Dean could say anything else Dave hung up. "looks like you're all mine." he said while smirking. "you get to call him back and tell him that he has an hour to find us kill me and save you other wise you are going to live the life of a werewolf and you're going to marry me." "no!" I said trying to fight him he just smacked me and handed me my phone. I called Dean back. "Dean?" "Hailey are you ok?" "I'm fine he says that you boys have one hour to find us and kill him so you can save me other wise he says he's going to turn me into a werewolf and you might want to hurry because I don't want him to marry me or rape me or change me into one of them." I said all scared. "we will find you I promise." Dean then hung up to get a start on finding me. He then started to unbutton my pants. "no please." I then realized this wasn't Dave this was Josh. He wasn't a werewolf but a vampire. Thirty minutes went by and I was getting scared one I had sex with Josh I wasn't raped and if he was alive I didn't want him dead a part of me fell in love with him and wanted him to be ok but another part of me loved Dean and wanted to be with him. Thirty five minutes went by and I had lost hope when Dean came through the door and I helped Josh get out the back door. "Dean he ran out the back door while I was in the bathroom waiting for you boys." I said. "well we'll eventually run into h and then I'll kill him." Dean stated.


	4. Chapter 4

Monsters don't like us!

Chapter4:the woods never seem good at night no matter how beautiful during the day.

(Hailey's point of view)

"We have to deal with a wendigo oh how lovely." I said in a bad mood. "I hate those things damn it." Dean said kind of pissed off. But it was okay because think we were all pissed off. Sam was in a ad mood not to mention me and Dean who gotten into like three fights already. We showed up at the roadhouse three days before hearing about the wendigo. "well if it isn't the Winchester boys and is that Hailey?" "a it's me Ellen." "well I haven't seen you since you and Michael were together." Ellen said. That made me think about Michael how cool he was and how sexy, so I decided to call him. "hello?" Michael said. "how are you Michael?" he laughed "haiyley.. Is that you?" he laughed again. "yea it's me Michael hey listen I'm out here at the roadhouse and me and Dean just broke up and well he's in there talking to Jo trying to get into her pants and I haven't seen you in like forever so would you come out here so I can see you?" I said with desperation in my voice. "yea I'll be there in two hours and by the way I'm single too." he sounded kinda happy. I sat at the bar with Sam for an hour and a half and watched and heard Dean and Jo laugh. Finally he came through the door. "Michael!" I screamed in happiness he picked me up swung me around. "Hailey!" he said in happiness. "hey how's Lincoln?" "oh my sweet brother he's fine." he said smiling at me. "I heard about you're mom and you're dad and you're surgery. So first of all I'm happy for you're mom and second I'm sorry about you're dad and third of all are you okay?" I asked "I'm fine I had the surgery found out my mom was still alive watched my dad die and almost lost my nephew but that's okay." "great I have a case would you like to go with me?" "yea sure let's go." we walked outside to his 1970 Chevrolet Chevelle got In and went by a store to get camping supply's were we ran into Sam,Dean,Jo, and Ellen. So we bought our stuff and left and hour later we were in black ridge and we were getting our stuff out of the car. As we found the place we were going to camp out we found Dean and the rest of them there. "well now there's no way we can have sex in our tent." I whispered and Michael nudged me a little. "oh come on you know you wanted to do it in the middle of the forest at night it's kinda sexy." I whispered. "shut up Hailey wt if they can hear you." he whispered. "ha-ha! Let them hear I could have rode on you like.." "Hailey don't you might make something stick up out of my pants a little." Michael whispered. "that's what I wanted do you think we could do it quietly?" I whispered. "if you're quiet then yes." "oh I meant could you be worried I wasn't worried about me I was worried about you being loud." I smirked. "why were you could feel something in his pants lift up. We then heard a huge ROAR. Then we heard screams and Ellen came running "it has Dean." She started crying. "okay we know there going to be in a cave." all of the sudden Jo said. "Dean made a trail of m&m's leading some where there's blood on tree's I think it's close to a cave grab you're stuff.. Wait Michael do you have a boner?" "no." Michael said awkwardly and tried to fix it. We ran behind Jo till we found a cave. "he's in there." Jo said. We ran in and with hairspray and a lighter me and Jo took care of that evil asshole. We then took Dean to the car and then drove him to the hospital. "the doctors say Dean will be fine. You guys can go now that night me and Michael stayed together and said we were going to hunt together but later on we(Dean,Sam,Jo,Ellen,Michael, and Me.) became a team of hunters. That night in the motel room me and Michael had a whole lot of fun and Dean broke is arm. Michael told me that he loved me and that he never wanted to lose me. And I told him I felt the same way.


	5. Chapter 5

Monsters don't like us!

Chapter5:the unwanted wedding.

(Hailey's point of view)

Michael and I were in a motel room In Vegas for a vacation we were watching TV. That's when I decided to unbutton my shirt really slowly eventually he realized what I was doing and turned off the TV. Then I decided to get on top of him and grinded on his pants when we were making out eventually he was on top of me and we were in our underwear and me in my bra. Then I decided to take his boxers off and got on top of him and trailed kisses down his stomach straight to his dick then after I was done we put a condom on him and I got on top of him we started up and there was a whole lot of moaning and sweat. Eventually Dean called me for help on a case in the middle of me doing Michael "hello?" I had to restrain myself from moaning. "hey Hailey we could use you're help here." Dean said as I accidentally moaned a little too loud. "are you guys fucking?" "maybe.." I said awkwardly. "god that's gross" "oh shut up Dean you sure in the hell liked it when we were doing it." "well at least in not as small as him." "oh please he's bigger than you and better in bed!" I yelled. "ok ok that's enough we just need you're guys help meet us in Hollywood we have a job." "fine" I said seriously pissed off. "were going to Hollywood." "right now because I'm kinda inside of you and I'm kinda liking it so I don't want this to end." Michael stated. "no not right now you idiot you're inside me duh!" I stated. The next morning we got our showers and went straight to Hollywood it took us hours to get there and when we did we had to meet up with the rest of the team. We then went from there we figured out that Sam had ran off here but when Dean called him he stated he was in Vegas. We had to all travel to Vegas which is where me and Michael went to get away. We found him at a church he made us dress up because he was going to get married to Nikki. Dean was doing everything he could to stop Sam, but Sam wouldn't listen to it Dean even had all of us trying to tell Sam that he was making a mistake but in the end everyone but Dean agreed that if Sam wanted to get married to her then it's what he thinks is best for him that's really best for him. Soon Sam was saying his vows and she was loving that he made this decision with her, but Dean on the other hand didn't exactly like what was going on because she was taking his little brother away from him or at least that's what Dean felt like she was doing and he had get used to Sam being married. But look at it this way at least now he's getting some ass from at least a human girl which is what Dean always wanted for him so he was happy in a way. We went back to the motel to think about what just happened when Nikki came in and said "listen up bitches no one touches my Sammy or talks to my Sammy because after today you wont be seeing him again only on holidays and special occasions maybe not even then." she then stormed off. We were all automatically pissed and Dean jumped and said "I'm gonna kill her but first I'm gonna tell Sammy he's our Sammy not hers!" "what are you gonna tell him Dean his wife's a lying bitch?" I yelled as Dean ran for the door. We were gonna think up a plan even if it killed us. When Sam came in Dean had to restrain himself from telling Sam that his girlfriends a lying bitch. Sam just packed his stuff and said he would see us in three days though we all knew he would never show up because of that lying cheating whore. She was all over the limo driver before they left we had watched her slip her number to him even though we all wanted to say something we wanted Sam to one figure it out on his own and two be happy for once in the poor mans life. Even though everything would come back to bite Sam in the ass but we couldn't do anything but try to prove she was cheating on him already. Deans last words to Sam were good luck and take the paper from the driver before leaving or even paying him so that doesn't have Nikki's number since she was now Sam's wife and not the drivers piece of ass. That would be the last time to see Sam until he realizes who his wife really is.


End file.
